


Bardock's Vidfile Collection

by Laci_Taleweaver



Series: Love In A Hopeless Place [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Saiyan Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: This is backstory mainly for Love In A Hopeless Place.  I consider these to have happened before any of the events of the Dragon Ball series took place.  They're a series of vignettes describing scenes from Bardock's life before the destruction of the Saiyan race, including his mating to Toma and Gine, Raditz' early years, and a very minor tweaking of the events in Minus/DBS Broly.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine, Bardock/Toma, Bardock/Toma/Gine, Toma/Gine
Series: Love In A Hopeless Place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. AGE 726, Planet Nekoa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning at what, for this triad, is the beginning: Gine.

Panbukin ripped the head off one of the natives as Seripa fired ki blasts at a young couple who was trying to escape. It was acceptable to leave a few survivors, as long as they were taken captive and stripped of all legal status, but the Saiyans usually took no prisoners. Not only was it more fun to just kill them all off, it also prevented the dispossessed creatures from suffering even worse at the hands of Frieza. Torture wasn't something the older Saiyans cared for, and certainly wasn't necessary to ensure the surrender of most species. Just blasting a few world leaders was usually enough to let folks know what was about to go down. And watching them fall so effortlessly, especially after an Oozaru transformation, was deeply satisfying to a young Saiyan's bloodlust.

"Sounds like Toma and Topato are done with the other half of the planet," Bardock commented, taking out the last remaining Nekoan with a quick burst of ki. "We'll meet you at base camp and head out first thing in the morning," he transmitted.

"What about Gine?" Panbukin asked.

"Yeah, did something happen to her?" Seripa looked concerned. Gine was young, barely out of _k'sharna_ , and relatively unseasoned in combat. She didn't exactly have a good record with disposing of noncombatants, but her reputation otherwise had been good enough to secure her a coveted spot on the Land Shark squadron. Seripa had spent a night or two rolling in the furs with Gine during the younger woman's last heat, and considered her a friend.

Bardock sighed as he rubbed blood splatter from his face. "She locked up. Couldn't make herself do her damn job. Whoever thought Gine was suited to combat duty made a huge mistake." Gine had no problem with killing creatures in self-defense, or to defend her squadmates, but offing noncombatants was difficult for her. As Bardock slid his scouter tablet back into its pouch on his belt, the young squadron commander made a mental note to have her reassigned right after his debriefing on Vegetasei. A warrior who wouldn't fight was a liability.

* * *

The other three Saiyans were waiting for them when they got to base camp. Topato, the oldest member of the squadron, was scowling in Gine's direction. The young Saiyan woman had her head down in contrition, and a hand rubbed a sore place on her right arm. Topato must have gotten fed up and given her a little "love tap."

Toma, meanwhile, only had eyes for his squad commander and future mate. Bardock looked like a Saiyan sex god as he lowered himself to the ground, his clothes torn and stained with his enemy's blood, his lean, muscular build like the statues of the Gods and Great Ones in the temples. People often wondered why the young commander hadn't publicly declared intent to mate yet, when it was so obvious how deeply he and Toma were in love. But Bardock wanted to father children without hiring a surrogate, and that meant a second, female mate. Neither of them had quite found the right woman to settle down with yet--and they'd decided months ago that any woman they chose to mate one of them had to be willing to mate them both. A three-way mating bond like that tended to cause less tension than a single Saiyan having two mates who weren't interested in each other.

"Took you long enough," Toma said, grinning at his mate. This was a common game for them; riling each other up with playful insults and teasing before a wild night in bed. Bardock's tailtip curled upwards in amusement before settling itself back around his waist.

"Says a man who can't even get one green squadmate to take out some weak locals." Topato, Pambukin, and Seripa exchanged looks. If this kept up, Bardock and Toma would be keeping the rest of the squad up all night with the noise.

Bardock turned his attention to Gine. "Hey, newbie. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get dinner started." Gine was a damn good cook, and seemed to enjoy it, so this should at least help get everybody's mind off her failure earlier.

The young Saiyan snapped to attention, saluted Bardock, then hurried into the rubble to find spices. She'd probably just take a few locals back for the meat; if they were too tough and stringy, she could always drum up some of the planet's remaining wildlife.

* * *

By the time dinner was over, the Land Shark team was in a better mood. The meat had been as excellent as always since Gine had joined their squad, and the local vegetation she had boiled as a side dish was also a hit. As the rest of the squad had predicted, though, it didn't take long for Bardock and Toma to start cuddling--and it was very clear they didn't plan to stop at cuddling.

Bardock nipped his future mate's ear and murmured, "The newbie. Gine. I think I want her."

"You sure, 'Dock? I mean, sure she's good at it, but we don't want her to think you're rewarding her for earlier."

"No, I don't mean just for tonight."

"Oh gods." Toma sat up, suddenly not quite in the mood. "You can't be serious. Her?"

"Why not? She's cute, she can cook, and once we get her into food distribution, she won't be causing problems for the rest of the squad. And let's face it; you've wanted to know as much as I have if she's really that good a lay." Bardock ran a hand down to squeeze Toma's buttocks, trying to get his attention back on what they were doing.

"Never thought I'd see you falling for a total softie."

"Probably means she'd be good with the cubs--and I know how much you want cubs." Bardock's other hand had slid under Toma's armor, caressing the taller man's chest. "Tell you what. We don't have to decide tonight. But if we invite her to join us between the furs tonight, we can at least find out how well she earned her reputation with her training squad."

"Fine," Toma grumbled. "But I'm topping tonight, you little shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's a baby Goku!

**AGE 737, Planet Vegeta**

  
A wide-eyed Raditz stared at the tiny figure in the incubation pod.

Bardock placed a hand on the small cub's shoulder. "That's your new brother, Kakarot."

Raditz was about as disappointed as most four-year-olds are by the first sight of a newborn sibling. "You said we'd be able to play an' fight together. He looks so small. And weak." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"All cubs are that tiny when they're born, Raddy." Bardock didn't say anything about Kakarot's weakness, though his scouter told him that the cub was far weaker than any Saiyan baby in recent memory, with a power level of two. "You were that little, once."

The first-born child of Bardock's triad seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well, he better get big real quick, then."

Bardock laughed. "I'm sure it'll happen before you know it." Had it really been four years since they'd brought Raditz home in a pod like this? It seemed like yesterday.

"I want Ma." Raditz said, pouting. 

"Papa's getting your mom ready to come out again, son. Giving birth to a whole baby isn't easy, you know? She had to push him out of her body all by herself." Saiyans might recover more quickly from childbirth than a lot of other mammals, but it still took a lot out of you. Gine would need an entire extra portion at dinner tonight. "She was in bed all day after she had you, you know."  
"Like that time when you were in the tanks all day from a battle?"

"Kind of, yeah." In some ways, having little ones was like a battle, wasn't it? Not only did their mother have to force them out of the womb and into the world, but once they left the pods it was like a nonstop struggle to stop the brats from getting themselves killed. Raditz had a small child's sense of invulnerability and got into damn near everything.

"Hey, you two! Time to get back home." Toma's call as he walked into the incubator room with Gine in his arms was a welcome distraction from Raditz's never-ending stream of questions and complaints.

"Mama!" Raditz ran and leaped right onto Gine.

"Oof! Careful, son, I'm still a little sore." Gine was smiling though, as she ruffled her firstborn's long hair.

"Hey Bar," Toma called, "you get the pod and I'll take care of this little terror, all right?"

"You sure about that?" Bardock asked as he released the pod from the main incubator to bring home. "You're still carrying Gine."

"Gine isn't round and slippery. Well," he teased the woman in his arms, "not anymore, anyway."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to punch your lights out for that," Gine remarked, grinning. As one of Toma's mates, she'd gotten used to playing along years ago.

"All right, little guy," Toma said, turning to his older son. "Make sure you hold tails with Papa the whole way home, now." He unwrapped his tail from his waist, extending it toward Raditz. The boy didn't protest this time, as he often did; he just said "'kay, Papa" and curled the end of his tail around his father's.

Bardock secured his grip on Kakarot's pod, and the family left the birthing complex, taking to the air as soon as they were outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Raditz? Baby Raditz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about damn time I added to this. Have a very short one this time, with Raditz being an adorable toddler. And yes, time is gonna skip back and forth like this throughout the fic.

**AGE 736, Planet Vegeta**

"Papa!" Raditz had been out of his pod for less than five minutes, and he'd already become deeply fond of Toma. He walked across the room to his father, unsteadily, his legs not quite used to supporting his weight.

"Bardock, are you getting this?" Toma asked incredulously, his tail ready to support their firstborn's weight just in case.

"Don't worry, I'm filmin' the whole thing." Bardock zoomed in on the tiny figure as it grabbed Toma's leg. "Gine is gonna lose her shit when she sees this."

"Pity she had a long shift today, of all days. She was looking forward to bonding with Raditz so much." Toma gently smacked the toddler's face with his tail, prompting Raditz to bat at it with a pudgy hand.

"Wong shit day?" Raditz mimicked in his infant voice. He had no idea why his fathers laughed at -that, but they were happy, so he was happy. His burbling laughter joined theirs.


End file.
